


Cuando Jaehwan calla (no deja de hablar)

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tarde, Jaehwan decidió dibujar en la espalda de Hongbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando Jaehwan calla (no deja de hablar)

**Author's Note:**

> [esto](https://40.media.tumblr.com/893d1c3feb15648271c3f7585cdcaaf4/tumblr_nls3xht0Ut1r7kdxjo1_540.png) sucedió y ahora este kenbin existe. yay?

Una tarde, Jaehwan decidió dibujar en la espalda de Hongbin. 

Hongbin estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas azul marino; le daba la espalda y tenía el torso contorsionado de un modo que probablemente haría llorar a un traumatólogo pero que a Jaehwan le resultaba una obra de arte. No podía verlo desde donde estaba sentado, pero estaba convencido de que Hongbin tenía un brazo estirado y escondido bajo la almohada. Como de costumbre. Su mata de pelo oscuro, algo más largo que unos meses atrás, parecía revolotear en su quietud en el hueco entre el colchón y la almohada en el que estaba encajado. 

Jaehwan no pidió permiso. 

La luz perezosa del atardecer acariciaba los contornos de la espalda de Hongbin con la reverencia con la que la luz de las basílicas romanas se posa sobre las obras de Miguel Ángel. Jaehwan sabía que, a pesar de su respiración pausada, Hongbin estaba despierto y aun así no pidió permiso. El sonido del capuchón del rotulador de fieltro lo hizo por él, si bien Jaehwan se había empeñado en saltarse ese paso ―¿qué sentido tenía? 

―¿Es fácil de quitar? ―Hongbin sonaba dormido a pesar de todo, y la más tenue de las sospechas le empañó un poco la resignación con la que se enfrentaba a que, si Jaehwan había decidido pintarle la Capilla Sixtina en la espalda, lo haría sin importar qué. 

―Mhm. 

Cuando Jaehwan contestó, Hongbin supo que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención. Suspiró. El otro ya estaba absorto, demasiado perdido analizando las sinuosas medidas y siluetas que sus músculos formaban involuntariamente con esa fascinación infantil, inocente, que le hacía brillar los ojos y abrir los labios ese poquito que le hacía revolotear el corazón. 

Como si jamás hubiera visto a Hongbin desnudo. 

(Mentira). 

―¿Es fácil de borrar? ―insistió Hongbin más por costumbre que otra cosa, buscando de algún modo un atisbo de coherencia en el otro. 

Unos segundos después, tras trazarle con dedos cautelosos la longitud casi interminable que le conectaba hombro con hombro, Jaehwan respondió. 

―Facilísimo. 

Jaehwan dibujó a su antojo durante un par de horas con aquel rotulador que no tardó en calentarse al contacto con la piel de Hongbin. El artista no musitó una palabra presa de la concentración, cosa de la que Hongbin solo había sido testigo en las ocasiones en las que había visto a Jaehwan dibujar a esas horas en las que era complicado discernir si era demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano. Trazó sin apuro línea tras línea, cada una más segura y firme que la anterior, hasta terminar el diseño de unas alas que ocupaban la espalda de Hongbin al completo y que lo hacían parecer un ángel de verdad. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

(―No lo soy ―recriminaba Hongbin con el ceño fruncido cada vez que Jaehwan lo insinuaba mientras desayunaban, como el que deja caer que tal vez pudiera llover durante el puente de mayo. 

Jaehwan solo sonreía y lo miraba con labios bonitos y mejillas risueñas, si bien sus ojos oscuros parecían saber más cosas de las que Hongbin hubiera soñado jamás con atisbar siquiera). 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Cuando la tinta estaba aún húmeda, Jaehwan le insufló vida a las alas con las yemas de sus dedos, benévolos y dóciles tras muchas horas sujetando lápices, carboncillos y difuminos con obstinación. Hongbin no podía verlas, las alas, pero sabía que eran preciosas. No podía verlas pero podía _sentirlas_ y sabía que eso era mucho mejor. 

(Los ojos engañan al alma demasiado a menudo). 

Las sentía junto con el tacto de las sábanas bajo su propio cuerpo casi fusionado con ellas, junto con el roce en su cintura de la camiseta que llevaba Jaehwan y que poco hacía por cubrirle los costados, junto con la caricia sutil pero intensa de la mirada de Jaehwan clavada en su espalda con intención. 

Jaehwan respiró, lento y cálido contra su piel, y Hongbin sintió las plumas removerse. 

―¿Esto se me quitará rápido, no? ―Aunque la voz le sonara rota, aunque lo último que quisiera Hongbin fuera borrarse esas alas de la espalda. 

―Claro que sí. 

(Claro que no). 

El agua tibia de la ducha no hizo sino emborronar las líneas que le cruzaban la espalda como una constelación a Hongbin que, apoyado contra los azulejos de la pared, observaba el lago de tinta negra que se formaba a sus pies y que era prueba de que si debía ser algún tipo de ángel, no se trataba de otro más que de un ángel caído. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

(Eso le susurraba Jaehwan cuando casi no había luz por las mañanas y Hongbin estaba derretido sobre las sábanas bajo él, con el pelo hecho un desastre y la respiración entrecortada y los restos del éxtasis todavía hormigueándole en los labios y en la punta de los dedos. 

Hongbin estaba siempre demasiado absorto como para contestar, pero Jaehwan le besaba la mandíbula y continuaba hablando. Sutil, cálido, tranquilo, para no despertar a la mañana. 

―He ensuciado tu perfección, ahora eres como un ángel caído. ―Reía bajito, y sonaba como a que no lo decía de verdad pero también a que no había hablado nunca con tanta seriedad. 

Hongbin quería morir un poco aunque en realidad acabara de hacerlo ―ah, la _petite mort_ ―, y no soltaba a Jaehwan. Las mejillas le ardían porque Jaehwan tampoco lo soltaba a él). 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Las manos de Jaehwan se veían grandes en la espalda de Hongbin, y eso ya era un decir. La mapeaban con meticulosidad, con cuidado, con entrega. 

―Estás muy callado. ―Jaehwan sonó a caramelo entre las paredes del baño; su voz golpeó la columna de Hongbin y le hizo vibrar los nervios. El alma se le estremeció. 

―Le dijo el cántaro a la jarra. 

Ambos soltaron una risita. Los dedos pulgares de Jaehwan descansaban en los hoyuelos que Hongbin tenía en la zona baja de la espalda, los demás le sujetaban la cintura con cariño. El vello del cuello se le erizó bajo los labios de Jaehwan; las plumas ya casi inexistentes se le erizaron también. 

―Dime algo. 

―Qué. 

―No sé. ―Un beso silencioso―. Algo, lo que sea. 

Las manos de Hongbin temblaron contra los azulejos de la pared. 

―Me gusta el batido de plátano. 

―¿Cómo? 

―Me has pedido que diga cualquier cosa, no te extrañes ahora. 

Los pulgares de Jaehwan comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos con lentitud; todavía tenía los labios en el nacimiento de la columna de Hongbin, que volvió a temblar. Siempre estaba al borde de un precipicio con Jaehwan, inquieto y cauteloso. Aterrorizado. A salvo. Vivo. 

―Como se te ocurra hacer algún tipo de símil con el batido de plátano y tu polla te juro que te echaré cayena en los ojos mientras duermes. ―Hongbin sonrió pese a saber que Jaehwan había estado a punto precisamente de hacer eso. 

Jaehwan sonrió también en silencio, aunque la presión de su cuerpo contra la espalda entintada de Hongbin le dijo a este muchas más palabras de las que Jaehwan sería capaz de pronunciar jamás.


End file.
